Wolfie
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Detective work, helping others, deliveries, music concerts, dancing, adventuring with Hugo|dislikes = Danger, Red Bird, embarrassment, injustice|powers = Physical strength|possessions = Handcuffs Walkie-Talkies|weapons = Guns|fate = Begins to serve Hugo after he becomes the new Animal King of Animal Town}}'Wolfie '''is a major character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's a young ATPD officer residing in Animal Town. Background Wolfie was born in Animal Town and lived with his childhood friends, Yak and Stripes. Along with his friends, Wolfie dreamed of becoming a police officer when he grows up. During his childhood, Wolfie began to protect mammals with his fighting skills. He was praised by the city for his heroism and the ATPD, who were grateful for Wolfie's heroism that they offered him to try out for the police academy. He accepted the offer and went over to the academy to start training. At the academy, Yak and Stripes were already there. Wolfie eventually graduated from the academy and became a police officer. He became affiliated with the mighty Mayor Robinson, after he was elected mayor of Animal Town. Shortly after his election, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and began to mercilessly exterminated animals who intruded in his lair. Wolfie and the other ATPD officers were ordered to protect the residents of the city until the threat was terminated. Development Wolfie was originally going to appear in the cartoon series and not in the feature film. He had a story for Wolfie but the idea was underdeveloped and the storywriter saw no problem with adding Wolfie in the feature film. Also, in the deleted story, Wolfie's origin and family was going to be revealed but along with the other Animal Town residents, their origins and families will be revealed as well. Personality In contrast with a tough Yak and a stoic Stripes, Wolfie is an optimistic and bright who always puts a smile on another mammal's face. He manages to make his work sound fun by usually listening to music or by acting witty in situations. Wolfie isn't naive or gullible, he is fairly intelligent and seems to know a lot about Animal Town and its interesting districts. When protecting Animal Town, Wolfie has a serious and protective demeanor. He's one of the ATPD soldiers who doesn't take kindly to strangers who infiltrate the city. For friendly unexpected visitors, Wolfie was very welcoming of the Wooten Gang and encouraged their leader to fight Red Bird, despite the danger. Wolfie was revealed to be deeply insecure and is often afraid of admitting failure or telling the truth to his boss and comrades. He shows a great degree of maturity by taking full responsibilities and doing whatever it takes to fix them. He can also express embarrassment and fear, if he's ever scolded for his actions, which is why he relies on his friends to defend him, when needed. Nonetheless, Wolfie is extremely brave and will not hesitate to protect his family when they're in need of help. Wolfie also has a habit of howling. He usually howls when he's happy and sometimes does a mournful howl when he's mourning someone, for example, the late Animal King. He also howls along to his favorite music, especially at concerts. Physical appearance Wolfie is a slender wolf with grey fur and blue eyes. Unlike the ATPD officers, Wolfie wears a red polo shirt with a necklace that conceals his police badge. After hours, Wolfie simply takes off his badge. Appearances Animal Planet Wolfie is seen chatting with Owen, when Yak and Stripes inform Mayor Robinson that the Animal King has been murdered by Red Bird. Wolfie was one of the ATPD officers to sign up for the training camp with Ben and Theodore's hardcore cousin, General Coby. In the film, Wolfie is seen present at the City Hall meeting and is ecstatic when he learns that Hugo agrees to help the citizens of Animal Town with defeating Red Bird. The following night, the mammal cadets depart from the city and to the camp for training. Unfortunately, the training wasn't easy for most of the cadets. Luckily, for the soldiers they managed to shape up before the deadline. By then, the cadets took a train over to the Sahara Desert for the battle. A brawl between "Red Bird" and his robots was initiated. No matter how many robots were shot down, more robots came out of "Red Bird"'s lair. Worse of all, the soldiers only had one more laser cartridge. Hugoho had an idea used the laser cartridge to generate a cataclysmic explosion that destroyed "Red Bird," his henchmen and his lairs. The cadets cheered for Hugo as the hero of Animal Town and they then returned home where they were reunited with their families. One night after Hugo angrily leaves Animal Town with the gang, Dr. Claws informs the gang about Red Bird being alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Red Bird abducts all of the mammals and takes them over to his lair for immediate execution. Just as the mammals thought they were going to meet their doom, Hugo returns to Animal Town, defeats Red Bird and frees the mammals. As a reward for Hugo's heroism, he is crowned the new king of Animal Town. Wolfie happily cheers at the end of the coronation. One week later, the gang goes over to Rainforest Town for a concert. Wolfie is howling along with the music.Category:Police officers Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:American characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Soldiers Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Royalty Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters